


Prussian Depression

by Mfpasta



Series: Prussian Depression [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Countries Using Human Names, M/M, very sad, weak prussia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mfpasta/pseuds/Mfpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert has been noted to be a pervert this rumor has been spreading for years and few people have claimed that he has tried to rape him of course these rumors arent true but what will happen when a group know only as the vigelante gets into the picture will Gilbert be able to handle there dark intention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prussian Depression

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on archive and still learning the ropes so i hope you enjoy this is a really sad one

Gilbert didn't really care about anything, he just went with the flow many would describe him as a free spirit, and he liked it, he went out every friday with his friends Francis and Antonio to kick off the weekend. Mondays were always a drag (of course as mondays go,) but his mondays were worse then regular people's for his job was he was a country and that in it itself was a drag it was busy weeks, and you never knew when work needed you on weekends, so to kick back at the bar with friends was pure bliss. You see he had bad rumors following him for he was part of the bad touch trio so he was infamous for being a pervert (which was not true at all). The worst part about it he could nothing to clear his name so he went on, and lived his life who cared? He sure didn't, but it always stung a little when he heard people talking about it. One such friday he went with his friends as he always did, and started the drinking process he started tipsy, and worked on from there. Eventually he was DRUNK, drunk he was slurring his sentences and he could barely walk on his own but being his 'awesome' self he refused help. He was driven home but that was all the help that he accepted, he made it up to his front door, and opened it (he was far too drunk to think about remembering locking it). He stumbled into his livng room, and onto his couch unaware of the five other figures in the room with him. One of them was wearing a blue mask (Jay) and he slowly approached the sleeping Prussian and whispered to another in a red (Terance) and orange (Edgar) masks, when he finished whispering they gently (as to not wake him) lifted him up. They carried him to the bath room and set him in the bath tub they then gently undressed him, and redressed him in a black mini dress that sparkled a little when the dim light hit it. Glibert stirred a little but then went back to sleep. when they had him fully dressed in the dress and matching heels with a black clip in his silver hair they laid him back in the tub. Jay smirked and looked at the camra man who was wearing a yellow mask (Alex,) and the side men green (Viktor) and purple (Micheal) and nodded Alex then began rolling the camra and Jay began speaking.  
"Hello everyone Justice back with our new victom the Prussian Prevert we know that he is a man but we thought for our little activites it would be better if he were in the female's position" Jay smirked and nodded to Edgar who then proceded to grab a bucket of watr a toss it onto Glibert's sleeping form. Gilbert woke with a start confused and a bit worried he looked aroud to discover he was in his bath room dripping wet in a mini dress with five other male's one with a camra. He was now terrifies how did they get into his house? why was he in his bathroom dripping wet and in a black mini dress? and probably the biggest question what were they going to do to him? he saw that the one in the blue ski mak was talking so he listened.  
"this week we plan on teaching this pevert a lesson on how the other people in the situation feel and if the situation were to spiral out of control what that would feel like he will be trained by the end of this week" Jay countiued into the camra. 'If the situation spiraled' what was talking he talking about Gilbert wondered when relisation hit him like a semi truck doing 90 on the high way. They were going to rape him he was sure of it his mind was moving at 100 mph to try to figure out how to weasle out of this, but then blue mask stopped talking and looked at him and smiled a sickening smile. He gulped as all them started to move his way at once all exept yellow who was filming, purple had a chain and riding crop, red had a ball gag and cock ring if he was terrified before now he was petrified. He did a quick prayer before blue looked at him, and licked his lips suddenly smashing them agenst Gilbert's this surprised him and he gasped giving blue enough time to slip his tongue in. Gilbert gagged a bit this man tasted awful and he was losing air quickly when blue finally pulled away Gilbert gasped forair and the rest pounced on him. Red slipped the ball gag in his mouth while he was still gasping for air, and purple chained his hands behind his back all while orange was slowly undressing him. When the dress was off leaving him in only his white and black boxers blue stepped back a little to examine what they had to work with. He saw that (shamefully) Gilbert had a tent in his pants so (still smirking) he slipped off his boxers to reveal his hard member, once again licking his lips. Gilbert felt his boxers slip off and he started to worry he looked at blue who eyed him hungrily and blue slipped off his own pants and boxers to reveal his hardened member. Blue then looked at him and lowered himself down to whisper in his ear.  
"I'm going to remove the ball gag so you can suck my prick make one noise and you will be punished understood" Gilbert only nodded and the ball gag was removed he gulped as the hard appendage was lowered to 'bout eye level and he engulfed the thing in his mouth, tears threatened to fall and he let them why the hell not. Blue moaned a bit as his shaft was met with a warm, wet place and Gilbert started bobbing his head up and down, soon blue started thrusting into Gilbert mout which was not good cause he kept gagging as it kept brushing the back of his throat. Eventually blue came but he still had red, orange, and purple to deal with he was forced to swallow blue's cum and Gilbert felt as if he was going to throw up. He felt something pertuding at his entrance and began to thrash slightly for he was in fact a virgin he was met with a harsh slap by orange   
"Quiet slut we are going to fuck you til all of us cum" he spoke harshly and the ball gag was once again placed in his mouth he starting sobbing his first time was supposed to be sweet and with someone he truly loved not like this. Red thrusted unexpectly into Gilbert and he once again gasped but this time in pain, then he started bleeding from his ass coupious amounts of blood started filling the tub. Gilbert screamed into the ball gag as the pain was unbearable he couldn't stand it his hips started shaking and he laid there sobbing into the ball gag. This countiued until finally red came then the process repeated until orange and purple came exept he was whipped with the riding crop by purple. Finally they were done and they left Gilbert bleeding prettly badly and sobbing but they unbound him before they left claiming that they would be back tomorrow. He had a meeting tommorrow, so he washed and climbed into bed and waited for sleep to engulf him finally falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
